1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to circuits for personal audio devices such as wireless telephones and media players, and more specifically, to circuits and methods that detect a headset type and audio circuits that reconfigure to adapt to different headset types.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless telephones, personal media players, and other devices that provide connections for headsets incorporating one or more transducers, frequently use an industry-standard connector for connection of the headset, even in situations in which the headset has a proprietary design. While such designs may become industry standards themselves in some cases, and become a de facto industry-standard, in other cases consumers have the option of selecting, properly or improperly for a given device, from multiple headset types. Some of those headset options are not functionally interchangeable between devices. In some cases, the pin configurations differ, and in other cases the transducers may be different, for example some headsets include microphones, while others do not. Thus a user of a personal audio device or wireless telephone may have a collection of headsets, some of which are compatible with a particular device, and others which are not. Furthermore, headsets available for sale may be limited in certain locations to a particular type or types, so that the exact headset produced for a particular device may not be available to a user for purchase, for example, when a headset breaks or is lost when traveling.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a personal audio device that provides compatibility with multiple headset types.